


Patience running thin.

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: Shownu's sexy dance moves and outfits are making Kihyun very horny, but due to the comeback nearing they don't have time for themselves. Fearing that they are drifting apart, the rest of the members take the matter in their own hands.





	Patience running thin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I know, it has been so long. I was hoping to uploaded soon, but exams happened and I got a bad stomach flu. I hope that you will enjoy this fic. I am not that confidend about this fic, but I didn't want to throw away my work. Someone of you might like it.
> 
> The timeline of the Shoot out comeback in this fic doesn't follow exactly the real one. I don't exactly now, when they shooted their recordings or when they left in America. 
> 
> I hope I didn't messed up the honorofics.. If I made a mistake please just tell me and I will fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: This fic is fiction and not aiming to insult the kpop idols in any way.

Kihyun is a very patient guy, he really is. He is the most responsible one in the group, the one who keeps their apartment together, and mostly deals with the most childish member s, a.k.a the lazy Minhyuk and the sleepy Hyungwon. He built up strong power of patience over the years because of their antiques.

Why is now so difficult to have patience this time? Okay, this might be a different situation.

This is the “ I have been blue balled for 3 weeks, I need a dick up my ass” situation.

Why has Kihyun been blue balled for weeks?

Two words: Comeback preparation.

It was that time again where the group had to sacrifice many things, most importantly the food and sleep. This comeback was going to be harder and more intense than their previous one, Jealousy. The choreography was insane as always, Kihyun spent some nights to the practice room to perfect it.  Their previous comeback was very good, they were happy and proud of their wins but they were eager to work harder and make monbebes proud even more.

The album this comeback came out really good, Jooheon and Changkyun worked very hard restless to perfect it. Kihyun was so proud and impressed by them, kind of jealous that he doesn’t have the abilities to produce lyrics. Heck, he couldn’t even dance as well. The rap duo is always comforting him, saying that they are very happy that a very talented vocalist like him is singing them.

They decided to promote Shoot Out as their song for this album. They have recorded and practiced the dance multiple times and they were in a warehouse to film their music video.

That was the moment that Kihyun started to lose his patience. The stylist noonas had brought their clothing, black and leather and they have filmed the dance practice video. Shownu was wearing tight black leather pants with a belt and black shirt with a cross pattern showing off his chest. The pants were complimenting his strong and muscular thighs and his round ass. Kihyun couldn’t take his eyes of him, completely mesmerized and oh, so horny. Later the leader started to do his other solo shots, dancing, his thighs flexing with every movement.

Kihyun was glad that he had black pants and that the boner appeared when they finished their last shot. When the director told them that they finished that shot and that they need to change their clothes for their last shot, the black haired man rushed to the bathroom without looking back, closing his door behind him. He splashed his face with some water and took some deep breaths to calm himself down. How he wanted to grab his boyfriend and give him a kiss right there in front of everyone, neglecting their idol status. Shownu was more aggressive and sexy than the rest of the MVs, the director and the rest of the group was praising him endlessly.

When he felt a lot calmer, he decided to go back to the shoot; the stylists must be looking for him and he wanted to end this quick and go home and take an ice cold shower.

The stylist noona was indeed looking for him, worried. Kihyun just told her that he got dizzy and went to splash his face with water, which was mostly true. The noona gave him a sympathetic look and told him to sit down in a chair and she was going to fetch some water. The man sat on the couch, and closed his eyes realizing how tired he was. A cold bath when he returns home was his first priority.

-Are you alright hyung? He heard a voice.

He opened his eyes and found a silver haired man looking at him, with concern on his face.

-I am fine Chan, just exhausted.

-You don’t look that good and you look like something is bothering you.

 _More like someone_ , thought the black haired man.

Jooheon came that moment with a box and a pair of chopsticks. He took a piece of kimbap with the chopsticks and put it in front of Kihyun’s mouth.

-Eat hyung, you might got dizzy because you are starving.

Kihyun obliged and opened his mouth. He moaned at the taste of kimbap and realized that maybe he was a little hungry. Changkyun pulled his chair to sit next to him and Jooheon kept feeding him kimbap. He noticed that the two rappers had changed their clothes to khaki one pieces.

-Damn you guys look good, he said with his mouth filled.

-Thanks hyung, I am sure you will look good as well, said the maknae.

That moment the stylist noona came with a bottle of water. She smiled when she saw the scene.

-Ohh you guys are so sweet, good idea feeding him something, here is your water Kihyun-ah, she said giving the water, are you ready to change?

-Yes I am noona, said Kihyun after he took a gulp of water. Jooheon fed him the last bite of kimbap and left with Changkyun to let him get changed.

After touching up his makeup and putting his clothes he went to back to the shoot. Minhyuk and Hyungwon were already inside the cage, practicing their part. Kihyun approached them, silent.

-Well you aren’t talking, that’s weird, said Hyungwon with a raised eyebrow.

-Not in the mood..said Kihyun.

-I heard that you got a little dizzy from Jooheon-ah. Are you feeling better? said Minhyuk with concern.

-I am fine now, I ate some kimbap.

-That’s good, your face didn’t bloat though, tsk lucky, said Minhyuk.

Hyungwon looked like he wasn’t listening to them, he was spaced out. The duo looked at him curiously.

-What’s wrong turtle? What got your tongue? said Minhyuk but he didn’t get a response.

Kihyun tried to find where Hyungwon was looking at, he caught a glimpse of two men outside the cage and his breath got caught on his throat.

Wonho and Shownu were talking, both changing on new outfits. Shownu was talking about something with a small frown on his face and Wonho was laughing, trying to console him. What made Kihyun gasp was that Shownu hadn’t zipped his uniform all the way, the caramel colored chest was peeking though and he was wearing a golden chain complimenting his long neck.

-Oh fuck, whispered Kihyun. The thirsty thoughts about how he wanted his boyfriend to fuck him came to his mind once again.

-God I want to fuck him so bad, he heard Hyungwon saying, taking a deep breath.

-Oohh calm yourself down Hyungwonnie, your gay is showing, said Minhyuk.

-Well, my patience is running thin, said the blonde haired man, Wonho-hyung has been practicing nonstop and he goes to gym afterwards. We had the chance to cuddle a few days but it was not enough. Looking like a fucking buffet is not helping either. I feel like I am tested.

Minhyuk laughed at Hyungwon’s misfortune, making the other two glared at him.

-I have the same problem with Shownu-hyung, it’s getting ridiculous, said Kihyun.

Minhyuk looks at him with a playful smile on his face.

-Seriously?

-Yes, I mean Hyunwoo-hyung has been very busy with the reality shows and schedule, but with the comeback coming closed, I start to feel like a girl who wants her oppa to notice her, Kihyun groaned. I am a patient man, but I think more and more that I want to spend some time alone with him, it’s been ages since we have been on a date, but there is no time for that.

-And other things of course, said Hyungwon, I don’t remember my last date with Hoseok-hyung as well.

-What other things? asked Minhyuk said.

The tallest looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

-Do you really want to know?

Minhyuk shivered guessing the answer.

-No,. I will let you talk about that yourselves. I don’t want details about your sexual life thank you, said the bubblegum pink haired man, leaving to meet Jooheon and Changkyun.

The remaining two watched as Minhyuk left the cage in silence.

-So how long? said the taller.

Kihyun didn’t take long to catch what he meant.

-Oh.. ammm close to a month, he said blushing.

-Really? Wow that’s long. Two weeks for me, we sacrificed our sleep once because we were going to burst any moment.

-You got lucky; I hope it wasn’t anywhere we mostly hang out in the house, said Kihyun.

-Well…

-Chae Hyungwon!!

\---------------------------------------------------///////////------------------------------------------------

After the shooting the group had to do recordings for the comeback and got busier every second. On the way home Kihyun was lucky to have Shownu next to him. The elder gave him a smile and put a hand on his knee, squeezing it trying to say that he missed him and if he was okay. Kihyun gave him a smile as well, putting his face on the other’s chest. He felt the other give him a kiss on the head and putting his cheek on top of his head before sleep overtook them. None noticed the affection they shared, the manager was busy driving them back home and the members were sleeping.

Kihyun could see that Hyungwon had the same problem as him, he was kind of sad about the frog; he didn’t show it to him thought. Wonho was kind of out spaced out as well sometimes, looking at the blond man from afar. He talked to the group about that couple and they decided to give them some privacy on their first day off and go outside. Shownu had a schedule that day, so he was busy and Kihyun was brokenhearted, the chance for an outdoor date was ruined. He was very proud of his boyfriend getting so famous and known to public individuality, but he did kind of miss him.

Changkyun, being an angel, suggested that they should go out for a movie. Minhyuk with Jooheon went out with some of the Got7 members. Later that evening he received a message from Hyungwon, thanking him.

 _I am going to make it up to you_ , Hyungwon added to his message.

Kihyun smiled at the response.

 _If you wake up on time for the next five days, we are even ;-)_ , he sent.

Hyungwon chuckled at the message, drying his hair with a towel. He was sitting on the couch, waiting for Wonho to come from the shower so they can watch a movie. When all the members left, Hoseok didn’t hesitated to kiss him against the wall hungrily, lifting him up, so that Hyungwon would wrap his legs around the elder’s waist, responding with the same vigor.

Let’s just say that they didn’t reach their bed and Kihyun might kill them on the next few days, but heck if Hyungwon cared.

That moment he felt a kiss on his neck and pair of strong arms wrapping him in an embrace very familiar to him. The tall blond put his head on Hoseok’s chest, sighing happily, content they finally got some time alone.

-Anything alright baby? said Wonho.

-Mmm, everything is perfect. I sent a message to Kihyun to thank him; after all he was the mastermind, I am sure.

He felt the chest vibrating as his lover let out a laugh.

-Well he is unofficially the second in command, I mean, he can put the troublemakers in their place with just a look and I glad he kind of does. He helps Hyunwoo so much. They help us so much. Kihyun talked to me to get some sleep, he looked so worried about me.

Hyungwon hummed in agreement, following mindlessly the contours of the strong chest with his fingers.

-They both work so hard, I overheard Shownu-hyung talking to the director about giving more lines to me and Minhyuk; thanks to him I see more comments about us. Minhyuk got so happy that we won on his birthday. As for Kihyun, he always keeps the apartment in place and comforted us when we were stressed. He cooked a meal for Jooheon and Chan so they can have something to eat when they return late from the recording studio. He might nag us all the time but he helped us to the fullest, I think we are should help them as well.

-Mmm, now that is comeback season they can’t stay with each other that much, Hyunwoo told me how crazy Kihyun made him with that see-through shirt and chocker when we filmed the MV. I asked him how long it has been since they got laid, but I didn’t get an answer.

-Well, they hadn’t fucked for a month and a half.

-Seriously? Man that is bad. We need to help them and fast.

-We need the help from the others as well; I mean I think we can generally help them get more relaxed. Like do some chores and stuff.

-You are suggesting doing some chores? said Hoseok lifting his eyebrows.

-Come on, I can do them if I put my mind to it and it’s for a little while. A week will be enough for them to take a breather.

-Ok, I am dying to see you washing dishes.

-Shut up, let’s just talk to the rest, I am sure we don’t even have to ask.

\-----------------------------------------------------------/////////----------------------------------------------------

The next day, the five men gathered in an empty practice room. Kihyun was exhausted so he decided to go home and the leader was practicing with the dance instructor.

-So, you suggest, we help Kihyunnie and Shownu-hyung get laid? asked Minhyuk.

-Well yes to put it simply, more like help them with their burdens, they look so stressed the past few days, said Wonho.

-Wonho-hyung is right, they have both been working nonstop and don’t have time for each other, Kihyun-hyung starts getting even crankier. I fear our wellbeing, didn’t you noticed it yourselves? said I.M to the members.

-No that you mention it, he did kind of yelled at me a bit more than usual, Wonho said.

\- He told me to do the dishes and of course my lazy self didn’t, said Minhyuk, ignoring the glares he received. The strange thing was that he didn’t say anything or yelled, he just looked at me with a face like he wanted to give up everything. He just shook his head and did them himself.

-That is serious, said Jooheon, he has been doing so many things for us as well as Shownu-hyung and we haven’t done anything for them. They can’t also show affection in public, or in front of our managers. Monbebes might start to think that we are really exhausted or that something is going on between them.

-How about we change that? Me and Hoseok-hyung were thinking of splitting and doing the chores for a few days the five of us so they could have time for themselves.

-You were thinking of doing chores, said Minhyuk with and laugh.

-Well I can do it, if I try, unlike someone, the blond man bit back.

-Cool, that might actually work, said the maknae, trying to stop the argument. But will it be enough? Will they have the chance to get stay together?

-I agree with Chankyunnie, I have to talk to Shownu-hyung as well; Kihyun-hyung is not the type to say anything to the leader and the said man has been practicing nonstop and really neglecting his boyfriend. He clearly is so stressed and blind to see it.

-How about we change our roommate arrangements as well, make them stay together? said Minhyuk.

-That sound nice, but wouldn’t that be suspicious for the managers? said Hyungwon.

-Fuck, you are right…

Changkyun gave them a bright smile as a light bulb appeared on his head.

-We can’t switch at the dorm, but we can at the hotel in America. The managers will be staying in a room, they won’t bother us at night and if they ask I am sure we will come up with something.

-Good job, our little Changkyunnie is so clever, said Minhyuk patting the maknae’s butt.

-Okay then, when so we start? said the eldest of the group.

-How about right now? I will go and talk to Shownu-hyung , said Jooheon, how about you guys return home and help Kihyun-hyung?

The rest nodded and packed their stuff to head to the dorms.

\-----------------------------------------------------------////////////////--------------------------------------------

Shownu laid down on the wooden floor in the practice room to catch his breath. The dance instructor left him alone to practice a little more, reminding him that he needs some sleep. He left an hour ago but Shownu wasn’t ready to leave, his moves weren’t polished enough, or so he thought.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There were so many things happening so fast, the comeback seems a success, they already had three wins. That wasn’t the end though; they had to go to America to perform there. Then they had to go to Japan for the Mama’s start the dance breaks for SBS Gayo. And so on, so on.

He really doesn’t have time for anything, and most importantly, he doesn’t have time for his precious boyfriend, Kihyun. These past few weeks have been hectic and the next weeks will be the same and it is driving the leader nuts. He doesn’t even have the time to stand by his boyfriend to hold him and kiss him. Sure he sees him every day, but even when he has the time, the manager is there and they both agreed they don’t want the company to know.

Kihyun also looks so delicious and sexy these past few days and Shownu’s patience is running thin. The clothes that he wears drive him crazy even more; the leader’s brain is always going to overdrive and the urge to kiss him against the wall until they are breathless is surfacing in his mind regularly.

Hyunwoo is sure that he won’t stop to the kissing, when he sees Kihyun breathless after the kiss with that wanton eyes and moans that will leave his throat he is sure that they were going to go all the way to the end a.k.a  fuck him like there is no tomorrow.

That moment he felt a cold object on his cheek and jolted, opening his eyes. He saw Jooheon looking at him with a smile. He had put a cold bottle of water on Shownu-hyung’s cheek to startle him.

-What are you thinking leader? said Jooheon sitting down next to him on the wooden floor.

Shownu took the bottle the youngest offered him and took a sip.

-Nothing is particular and certainly not something new. Truthfully, I am starting getting tired and I want to sleep for a day.

Jooheon chuckled at the sentence and groaned.

-I don’t want to leave my bed either, but many opportunities have appeared and I am kind of excited. We are going to perform in America, hyung, said the rapper excited.

-I know Jooheon-ah, I am kind of nervous.

-Don’t be leader, we will be there to. We are a team after all.

The leader melted at the words, glad that he has such amazing friends.

-The other guys left?

-Yeah a few minutes ago, Kihyun-hyung left an hour ago, he looked kind of tired. Jooheon decided to finally drop the bomb and see how the elder will react.

The leader’s eyes softened, hearing his boyfriend’s name.

-Really? I told him not to overwork himself. Stubborn, as always.

-Well you are stubborn as well, Appa, said the redhead smiling. Speaking of Kihyun-hyung, have you guys spent sometimes together? I mean, completely alone.

The leader shook his head.

-No, we didn’t have the chance.

Jooheon looked at him with an unreadable expression.

-Appa, don’t you think you are drifting apart from Kihyun-hyung? Is something wrong between you and Kihyunnie-hyung that you don’t tell us? We are getting worried about you two.

Jooheon’s words echoed on Hyunwoo’s mind, are they really drifting apart? They both have been busy. The leader started to think when the last time he hung out with Kihyun was. Shockingly, it has been a bit long.

-We hadn’t spent our free day together Jooheon-ah? Usually I spent it with him, said Jooheon rubbing his nape.

-No, leader, you went to practice your dance moves, Kihyun-hyung didn’t say anything  but he was kind of sad that you didn’t spent it together, even if he didn’t show it. Chan tried very hard to lift his spirits.

Jooheon saw that the elder cursed under his breath.

-Damn it, I am really neglecting him, I should have left with him an hour ago so we could spend some time together, I am an idiot, he said ruffling his hair.

-It’s okay hyung, your boyfriend knows how hardworking you are and I am sure he doesn’t want to distract you from your work.

 _He already kind of does,_ Shownu muttered thinking that the youngest didn’t hear him.

-Really? How so? Jooheon said with an eyebrow raised and a sly smile on his face.

-You know, it is the comeback and he just looks so damn good in every outfit and they make him wear chokers all the time. I am seriously losing my patience, so I am trying to stay a bit away.

-Well you are staying a bit more away that you should, Kihyun-hyung might misunderstand and what will happen if you actually lose your patience?

Shownu looked at him with a pointed look that moment.

-Do I really wanted to spell it to you Jooheonnie ? You are a smart man.

Jooheon looked at him for a minute, silent, his eyes widen the next.

-Ohh, I see.. Well it has been a long time, hasn’t it? It is naturally that you want to get physical; I am sure Kihyun-hyung feels the same way. I have seen the way he looks at you. Well you know hyung, he believes that your needs and wants always come first.

Shownu looked at him silent for a second, the last sentence echoing in his mind. It was true, Kihyun always followed what he wanted, what kind of movie he wants to see to where they would like to go for their date. He didn’t nag or disagreed in anything the eldest suggested, always saying that he is content with them being together.

The leader stood up that moment and went to grab his things and to put his jacket on, completely silent. Jooheon started to worry that he went a bit too far and made the elder upset; he stood as well and approached him.

-Hey hyung, I didn’t mean to make you feel upset, I was just worried about you too.

Shownu turned to look at him with a smile on his face.

-It’s alright Jooheon-ah, you pointed some things out which I wasn’t able to see. Now let’s go back to the dorms.

\---------------------------------------------------------///////////----------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the five who put their plan in action were sitting on the kitchen table and eating breakfast in silence. Changkyun and Minhyuk prepared it since they were the ones who were hanging with Kihyun more, when he was cooking. They also called Minhyuk’s mom for some advice so they won’t screw anything up.

-This actually really good! said Jooheon smiling.

-Good job, guys, said the oldest of them Wonho, what kind of chores did you do?

-I woke up earlier to clean the bathroom, my back hurts and now I know difficult is for Kihyunnie, said Hyungwon rubbing his back with one hand.

-I clean and organized my closet, I have clothes that I don’t wear or like anymore so you can check them out and have them guys. It felt really good when I saw how easy I could find what I want. Then I tidied our room for a bit and the living room.

-Me and Minhyuk-hyung washed the yesterday’s dishes and checked our fridge and cupboards to see if we don’t have anything. Well, we are running out of some stuff so we made a small list.

-I dealt with our laundry; I put the dirty clothes in the washing machine and folded the dry ones. You just have to put them in your dressers.

That moment the manager appeared and greeted them, he told them that they are not ready to leave just yet; they have plenty of time to get ready. They told him to sit down and have breakfast as well.

-Where is Kihyunnie and Shownu? said the manager.

-They are sleeping; we let them get some rest since they have been exhausted.

-And the food? The house looks clean.

-Me and Chan made the food and the rest cleaned the house, said Minhyuk. We wanted them to get some rest.

-Ohhh good job guys, I am sure that they would be touched. Actually, I am here to tell you something.

-What’s up? We are not going to America? said Jooheon.

-No, no guys, chuckled the manager, the company was thinking of you staying alone from now on.

The said guys looked at him with their eyes widened; Wonho had his jaw fall to the ground as well as Jooheon.

-Really, you trust us enough to stay on our own? said Minhyuk who was first to calm from his stupor.

-Yes, you proved yourselves worthy and responsible; you are working good with each other like a family. I will come by once a week to check at first to see how you doing and to check if you bring any girls home, but then gradually my visits will be less to the point that I will stop coming.

Hyungwon looked at Wonho with meaning on his eyes and the older looked back with a small smile. The rest cheered happily, Jooheon and Minhyuk hugging the manager squealing. I.M and the couple looked at each other with a devious smile on their face.

The manager made the Showki plan much easier.

-So I guess you are okay? said the manager smiling.

-Yes, thank you manager! said the band mates in unison.

-That’s good, now if you excuse me, I have to go to the company to take care of some things and I will be back to fetch you in 2 hours, ok?

The guys nodded and the manager left with a wave. When the front door finally closed, they got up and started dancing mindlessly. Wonho couldn’t resist and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips, hearing whistles from the others.

-Why did you do that? said his boyfriend with pink cheeks.

-I was dying to kiss you good morning for a while now without fearing that the manager will appear, get used to it, said Wonho winking at him.

-Ok, what’s happening here? Why are you so happy so early in the morning? said the leader entering the kitchen, with mussed hair.

-Ooohh sorry hyung, did we wake you up? said the maknae.

-No, it’s okay I had to woke up anyways.

-Manager-nim told us that he is going to move out and we will finally leave on our own. He will check us once in a while for a few months but he will not stay overnight.

Shownu eyes widened at the news and his mouth formed a surprised smile.

-You are not kidding with me guys, right?

The members looked at him with smiles on their faces, happy that their leader had a different expression on his face than tiredness and sadness.

-No, we are not, we are free! said Minhyuk smiling.

-That’s great, but let’s just behave so he won’t come back, ok guys? chuckled the leader. He scanned the group noticing that one member was missing.

-Kihyunnie is sleeping. We turned off his alarm so he can sleep some more, said Minhyuk, guessing the leader’s next question.

-We also cooked breakfast and cleaned the house a bit, said I.M.

-That’s really nice guys, I am sure Kihyun will appreciate it. But why did you do that?

-Because we see that you two are so exhausted the past few days and we wanted to give you a break and don’t have so many troubles, said Hoseok smiling.

Shownu melted at these words, touched from his members that they decided to help them.

-I think that you have to wake up Kihyunnie, the breakfast will get cold if he wakes up later and it would be nice to eat together, said Minhyuk. You are the one that Kihyun won’t kill, if you wake him up.

-We will wait here, don’t rush, take your time, said Hoseok winking at Shownu.

The said man coughed to hide his blush and turn around to go and wake up his boyfriend.

When he entered the room, he saw Kihyun sleeping in the lower bed of the bunk. He had wrapped his blanket around him like a cocoon, only his face was popping out. His eyes were closed and his face looked so angelic, completely at peace. The taller sat down on the bed carefully, so that he won’t wake up and stared him for a couple of minutes in silence.  He could sense the distance that starts to form between them growing bigger and bigger. The promise that they were going to stay close to each other started to fail and Shownu felt bad, really bad.

He bent down to give a kiss on Kihyun’s forehead, careful not to wake up. The said man opened his eyes with a groan which startled the older.

-Kihyunnie , wake up, it’s time for breakfast.

Kihyun looked at him slightly shocked and rubbed his eyes, making his boyfriend coo.

-Good morning Kihyunnie.

-Good morning hyung said the younger with a raspy voice. His hair was all over the place forming a halo on his head. Hyunwoo swore that it was the cutest thing he ever saw.

-Did you sleep well, hyung? said Kihyun sitting up and grabbing his phone.

-Like a brick, how about you?

-Surprisingly I slept really well, like I slept for hours, he said unlocking the phone. When he saw what time it was, he gasped and stood up. Oh shit, I did sleep for hours; I have to make breakfast for the guys.

He was trying to put his slippers, when he felt arms snaking around his waist and being pulled to a strong chest.

-Don’t worry Minhyuk and Chan have made breakfast and the rest cleaned up the place.

Kihyun turned around to look at his boyfriend, with wide eyes.

-They cooked? Hyunwoo-hyung that doesn’t make me less worried! They also cleaned? All of them? Even Hoseok-hyung and Hyungwon?

-Yes, all of them, now calm down, the house is still intact as you see, so they did a good job, said the leader kissing the younger’s forehead.

Kihyun blushed at the kiss; his heart ached for how long it was since their last skinship. Sure there were hands brushing each other’s shoulders, but nothing more than that.

Shownu chuckled and could resist any longer, giving him a peck on the lips. Kihyun squeaked, startled, and the redness started to spread to the roots of his hair.

-You are hard to resist, Kihyun-ah, said Shownu with a deeper voice, making Kihyun shiver.

Lips collided that moment, hard and fast trying to convey their desire towards one another. Kihyun moaned beautifully when he felt Shownu tongue licking his bottom lip. Taking advantage of the shorter’s open mouth, a full on French kiss occurred. The black haired man bit Shownu’s lips causing him to growl and grope his butt.

Kihyun jolted at the touch, causing the couple to break the kiss.

-Wait hyung, we went a bit too far, don’t you think? I am sure we will not stop if we continue.

-You are right, we should stop, I may actually not stop as well if we go too far. The guys are also waiting for us. Let’s go. But don’t think that I am done with you yet, he whispered the last words in Kihyun’s ear, causing the Kihyun’s face to become red.

\--------------------------------------------------------//////////////------------------------------------------------

After that make out session the couple didn’t have much time to go further, preparing for the trip to America. Shownu tried to not overwork himself and spent a little time with his boyfriend ,even for a few minutes. When they didn’t have the chance, the oldest came at night to sleep next him and cuddle. Kihyun couldn’t count how many times he woke up with a smile on his face when he saw his boyfriend’s cute sleeping one.

The rest of the group could see that the couple was more happy and affectionate and they were glad that the things are going fine. Except for one thing.

-But they still hadn’t fucked yet, said Hyungwon drinking his coffee. They were waiting in the first class waiting room to get the plane.

-How do you know that? asked Jooheon.

-Kihyun usually has that sparkle on his eyes, he is smiling all the time and spoils us, none of this is happening said I.M.

-The best way is to see who our roommates are and then exchange, we will talk on the group chat. If one of us got one of them we will send a message and exchange.

The two others nodded in agreement.

\------------------------------------------------------------///////////------------------------------------------------

 ** _Kkungie_** : Guys, I got roomed with Kihyun-hyung!

 ** _Minie:_** That’s good, he has a soft spot for you, asking him to change won’t be difficult.

 ** _Won-bunny:_** That’s great, who has Shownu? I am with Hyungwon.

 ** _Minie:_** Oh great… I am not sleeping tonight, aren’t I Hoseok-hyung?

 ** _Kkungie_** :Why hyung?

 ** _Minie:_** Because my room is next to them and they are possibly going to fuck like bunnies…

**_Won-bunny: ;-)_ **

**_Minie:_** Well looks like you are not denying it....

 ** _Honey:_** Appa is staying by himself, privileges of being the leader, I suppose.

 ** _Turtle:_** That’s easy, all Kihyun has to do is go to him. We have the night off so it is perfect.

 ** _Minie:_** I don’t think his ego will let him. We have to make things happen so they can stay alone.

 ** _Honey:_** Well Kihyun-hyung somehow has to get Appa’s card, or get into his room.

 ** _Kkungie:_** Hyung gave me our card since I wanted to go to our room and work on some songs. What number is leader’s room?

 ** _Honey:_** He is staying next to me and Minhyuk-hyung so 250.

 ** _Kkungie:_** We are staying at 251. Now hyung is out with his manager for a walk, I just have to tell him the wrong room number. But how is he going to get inside the room? His suitcase is here.

 ** _Honey:_** You know that whoever has to stay alone, another member gets a key for his room right? Guess who has the leader’s key. That’s right, I have it. How about you say that you will out of the room, to do something and another member give the card to Kihyun, which in reality is Appa’s room card?

 ** _Won-bunny:_** Whoa, you guys are devils. I will take the suitcase from I.M and take it to Shownu since we are going to hang out. I will be careful not to notice.

 ** _Minie:_** What can I say? I am a good teacher. ;-)

 ** _Turtle:_** I am going with him to a restaurant later; Give me the card and I will give it and say that you and Jooheon went for an inspirational walk, or something.

 ** _Honey:_** Great! The Showki plan is finally reaching to an end.

\-----------------------------------------------------//////////-------------------------------------------------

Kihyun’s eyes were dropping slightly when he entered his hotel room. The night off was a good break for all of them, finally relaxing a little before their performance. Kihyun had a great time, he and Hyungwon had a delicious big and juicy steak and now he was ready to have a bath and finally sleep. 

He heard the shower running so he guessed that the maknae has returned. He took off his clothes and arranged them neatly on the chair. He saw that the room was big with a double sized bed in the middle and thought that they were lucky ones with the best room.

The bed dipped when he laid down, letting at a sigh, enjoying how comfy it was.  Kihyun was bored to put his pajamas on, wanting to stay with his boxers. He thought how his boyfriend was doing, they had a chance to sit next to each other on the plane. but they didn’t meet afterward. The taller told him to come by his room when he is alone so they can hang out, but Kihyun didn’t know who he was rooming with and staying with him alone in a room with a bed won’t help his burning desire to jump on his boyfriend. He could ask the member his boyfriend was rooming with to change but he was feeling too embarrassed to do that. That moment the phone on his hand rang. It was a message from Hyungwon.

 ** _Wonnie:_** Did you get in your room?

 ** _MrSassy:_** Yeah, I did.

 ** _Wonnie:_** Goodd~~ Have fun. Oh, and you are welcome.

Kihyun furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

 ** _MrSassy:_** What do you mean?

**_Wonnie: ;-)_ **

That moment the door from the bathroom opened and Kihyun’s heart was ready to leap off his chest. An equal pair of wide eyes started back at him. Kihyun jolted from his position and stood up.

-Kihyun-ah, what are you doing here? Shownu said, fresh out of the shower.

-My room is here, said the younger staring at his boyfriend’s naked chest. A water droplet from his neck to his chest and disappearing behind the towel that was wrapped loosely on the taller’s waist. Kihyun’s mouth was like the desert.

-Are you sure? I was told that I will be alone, not that I mind you being here, said the leader scratching the back of his neck.

-I was told that I.M was my roommate, said Kihyun, I must have made a mistake with the number, but the key card I was given was for this room. And my suitcase is here, said the blackhead pointing at the suitcase.

Shownu looked at him for a minute in thought. Something flashed through his eyes at that moment, and he groaned.

-I think it is the others doing, Kihyunnie.

-What do you mean?

-Jooheon was supposed to have my spare key and Wonho came by to chat and told me that the suitcase was his, a brand new one. I think they have planned for us to be in one room. Haven’t you noticed the others acting or saying something strange?

Kihyun looked at him with a shocked expression on his face, his cheeks turned red. He remembered Hyungwon’s message.

-Oh… ohh, yes. Chan told me the number of my room after a while.. I am going to kill them, Kihyun said after a pause.

_That’s why Hyungwon told me to have fun._

Hyunwoo chucked at the comment, approaching the shorter guy. Seeing him naked with a pair of boxers was a rare sight and was hoping to see it more often.

-It’s okay, Kihyunnie , you can stay here if you like, I don’t mind.

The taller got very close, their chest almost brushing. A scent of shampoo and Shownu’s natural musk filled Kihyun’s nostrils.

-I will stay, whispered Kihyun.

They looked at each other for a moment, silent. Shownu wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s waist and the other responded in kind, wrapping his hands around his shoulders.

Lips collided slowly, gently, savoring the moment. Kihyun sighed at the contact, relishing his boyfriend’s scent and the softness of his lips. The taller ran his hands through Kihyun’s hair, growing bolder, nipping the other’s lower lip.

Kihyun’s back came in contact with the bed with Shownu peppering kisses all over his neck. A bite on his collarbone made him jolt, his boxers started feeling tight. He combed his fingers through the other man’s hair, remembering that he just got out of the shower

-Hyunwoo, wait..you are wet, you are going to catch a cold…

-Is this what you are thinking right now? the other chuckled on his neck, puffs of air making the skin of his neck prickle. Don’t worry, I am sure we will both need a shower after that.

Kihyun blushed at the words but couldn’t protest because Shownu dived back to give him a mind blown kiss. The towel and the boxers went flying across the room a few minutes after.

Shownu had already started prepping him; Kihyun didn’t realize when he went to retrieve the lube. His mind was too cloudy with the pleasure the other was giving him and it has been too long since the last time he turned in a puddle of goo from Hyunwoo’s heated touches.

The shorter arched his back when his boyfriend found the right spot. He felt a tongue licking the head of his cock, a moan escaped from his mouth, his hand gripping the brown locks harder.

-Mm, moan for me Kihyunnie, moan as much as you want, said Shownu with a raspy voice.

-I am going to cum quick if you continue like that, whined the other.

-That’s the point, babe, Shownu answered putting Kihyun’s cock in his mouth matching the bobbing of his head with the thrust of his fingers.

It wasn’t more than a few seconds when Kihyun came, moaning the other’s name. Shownu pulled himself up that he was on the same level as Kihyun. The shorter was looking at him with glassed eyes, his red hair tousled on the pillow, his forehead sweaty. The taller couldn’t resist kissing him stupid.

Kihyun smiled at him, his eyes sparkling, making the other’s heart melt. Kihyun pulled his for another kiss, more heated, pushing him slightly so their positions will change.

He sat on the laid man’s stomach, looking at him with a mischievous grin. He grabbed the bottle of lube and a packet of condoms .Kihyun tore off the foil and putting the condom on Shownu’s cock.

-I think we should try something different hyung, purred Kihyun.

-What? groaned Shownu.

-How about I ride you for a change? Kihyun said biting his lip.

Shownu’s eyes widened, making the younger giggle.

-Are you sure about this baby? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want too, said the older, rubbing his boyfriend’s thighs with his palms.

-Since I suggested, I want to do it, said Kihyun. He poured some lube on Shownu’s cock, never breaking eye contact. Shownu was looking at him with burning eyes, as he was massaging the length. Kihyun didn’t delay one bit, he sunk on the length, making them groan.

Kihyun stood still for a minute, realizing how much he missed the feeling of feeling so full. He let out a moan and started to move up and down. Soon they found a rhythm and moans and groans started to echo across the room.

-Kihyunnie, baby, I am not going to last much longer, panted Shownu.

-Mmm, I am not going to last as well, said Kihyun, moving his hips quicker. He dived down to give Shownu a kiss, the other moving his hands to squeeze his butt, moving his hips quicker.

It wasn’t too long until they both came, a wave of euphoria rushed through them.  Kihyun laid on top of Hyunwoo, completely spent, trying to catch his breath. The other pulled out from Kihyun, making both groan and wrapped his hands around his boyfriend’s frame. He gave him a kiss on the crown of his head.

They stayed like this for a while until they cooled down and their breaths went back to their normal rhythm. Kihyun’s eyes started to close, feeling drowsy and warm in his boyfriends embrace.

-I think you need to have a shower baby, said Hyunwoo kissing his forehead.

Kihyun didn’t complain, he let his boyfriend carry him to the shower, happy and content.

\--------------------------------------------------------/////////----------------------------------------------------

The next day the other members at first thought that their plan didn’t work; the couple looked the same as before. They had a busy schedule so they could distinguish if they were little changes. At night, the group decided to eat gather in a hotel room and eat some Korean food their managers managed to find. When the manager closed the door behind him, the members were back to their real personalities. Hyungwon and Wonho gave each other a sweet long kiss, showing how much they missed each other. The maknae line complained at the affection, making gagging voices, teasing them.

Kihyun and Shownu looked at each other and smiled. The shorter put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and Shownu wrapped his hand around his waist giving him a kiss on the forehead.

-I am exhausted, said Kihyun, but very happy.

-Yeah, it was so cool, said Wonho slurping his ramen.

-At the beginning I got so nervous, I don’t speak English that well and I was trying to understand what the interviewer was saying, said Shownu.

-Well we are very lucky that our maknae can speak fluently, said Minhyuk hugging I.M. , ruffling his hair.

-You weren’t so bad guys, said Chan, with his mouth full.

-Don’t make us feel better, we all know that we sucked except Jooheon, said Hyungwon.

The group laughed in agreement and continued eating. When they finished they continued to talk about their impression during the day. Minhyuk’s eyes started to close and became quiet. He was ready to sleep on the chair.

-You didn’t sleep Minhyuk? asked Kihyun.

Minhyuk jolted and looked at him.

-Well, let’s just say that the people that were staying in the next room weren’t aiming to sleep, but do other activities, said the pink haired looking at a certain couple. Hoseok gave him a sly grin and Hyungwon’s cheeks turned pink.

Kihyun shook his head, disappointed.

-You could come to my room, hyung, we could sleep all three together, we wouldn’t mind, said Chan, Jooheon nodded in agreement.

-Come and sleep with us if those horndogs are at it again, said Jooheon. No offence, hyungs.

-None taken, we won’t feel guilty keeping Minhyuk up, said Hoseok.

-Well they got me, coffee and a donut so I am not mad at them that much, said Minhyuk.

-But I.M isn’t your room next to Shownu’s room? Did you guys sleep? said Hoseok. I am sure you know we set you up, he said to the other couple. We were expecting for you guys to fuck like bunnies.

The leader chuckled at Hoseok, with a smile and Kihyun’s cheeks turned pink.

-Well, when we started hearing moans we decided to go for a walk for real  and when we returned it was quite so we to slept. The hyungs must have gone to sleep as well.

The whole group turned to look at the couple, an obvious question written on their faces.

-We did and thank you guys for fixing our mess said the leader, I will treat you all Korean barbecue when we return home.

-And thank you for helping with the chores, you did quite well, I hope you will continue to help, but I highly doubt that, said Kihyun smiling.

-We will try, tidying my closet had been very helpful, said Hoseok.

-I can continue doing the laundry; I got the hang of it so it has gotten easier, said Jooheon.

-When you are exhausted we can do it for you, said Minhyuk, but don’t expect me to wash dishes every day, it’s against my nature.

The group laughed at the statement and continued to talk until it was time to go to bed. Kihyun said goodbye to the rappers, telling them to sleep and not work, so they can rest. 

 

When he returned to his room with Shownu, he felt a hand groping his right ass cheek. He yelped at his boyfriend’s bold move and turned to look at him with pink cheeks.

-I couldn’t resist Kihyun-ah, said the taller, winking.

Kihyun opened his mouth to complain but the words died on his throat as he saw Shownu take of his shirt. He gulped at the view, looking at the caramel colored chest. Deciding to grow bolder, he approached the taller and gave him a smile, wrapping his hands around the long neck. Shownu raised his eyebrow at him, a silence question. The answer was a kiss which turned into a make out session.

-Aren’t you tired Kihyunnie? he said giving him a kiss on the neck.

Kihyun gave him a sexy grin.

-No, but I know you can make me tired, he purred.

Hyunwoo’s eyes filled with lust and proceed to fuck him senseless for the rest of the night.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was it!
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it!! I was planning to post it before the currect comeback, but oh well, my bad luck didn't want to.
> 
> This comeback is on fire!!Shownu is getting even more sexier, can this actually happen? They all look so good!! I am drooling with every performance.
> 
> Until the next one, be healthy and happy!!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs.


End file.
